dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Discovering the Truth
is the eighth episode of the Baby Saga and the twenty-fourth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on September 4, 1996. Its original American airdate was January 2, 2004. Summary On planet Pital, Goku finds the green boy and the doctor through the smoke in the boys’ room, and he gets them to safety. While the doctors and nurses talk about how lucky the boy is, an evil grin shines on his face and we learn that he is Baby in disguise. Baby decides to divide the Saiyans up and take control of them one by one. His plan seems to be going easy the next day when Pan and Trunks have to fish Goku out of a tree because Goku is afraid to go inside and eat the hospital food. He thinks they will give him a shot after Trunks informs Goku that there are no restaurants on this planet, so he and Trunks go fishing instead. Goku catches a whole lot of fish. Elsewhere, Pan is exploring the hospital grounds when she finds and starts playing with a young deer. She calls the deer cute, and is then shocked when the deer finds and starts sucking her breast. She is then approached by the Green Boy, who explains that the deer is sucking Pan's breasts because it thinks she is its mom. He then prepares to attack Pan when Goku and Trunks show up. They reveal that the fish was horrible tasting, and that the doctor is looking for the boy. The doctor then appears, he suggest the boy goes back inside, but on the way Baby decides to change hosts, and takes over the doctor. He then takes the boy to a nurse to take inside, and sets out to capture Goku, Trunks, and Pan. He finds Goku trying to hide so he won't get any shots, and as soon as he assures Goku that he would lose his license if he tried to give someone healthy a shot, then Goku goes inside for some food. This gives the doctor a chance to divide and conquer. He decides to take Trunks on a tour of the facility since Trunks is fascinated in technology. The final stop is a giant microscope that allows Trunks to see electrons in the air. Realizing that Trunks is occupied, Baby tries to possess him, but Goku and Pan arrive to prevent any major damage, so Baby cuts Trunks and then changes bodies. Just as Baby is about to make Trunks destroy Goku, Trunks regains control and goes Super Saiyan against Baby. This forces Baby to leave Trunks' body. Goku, Trunks, and Pan then decide to destroy Baby for destroying the ship they saved the boy from, but Baby escapes into a crowd of people boarding spaceships, and as soon as he enters a woman, Goku can no longer sense him. Not knowing what else to do, the gang decides to resume their quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Elsewhere, we can find that Baby has appeared to kill everyone on the spaceship so he can become stronger. He then heads for the cabin to make the ship go to Earth. Major Events *Goku, Trunks and Pan encounter Baby a second time on Pital. *Baby escapes and begins to head to Earth. Battles *Goku, Pan, and Trunks vs. Baby (Infant) *Goku and Pan vs. Trunks (Baby Possessed) Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Giru *Baby *Unnamed Alien Boy Locations *Space *Pital Objects *Grand Tour Spaceship Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *This is the last episode to air in Japan before Dragon Ball Z premiered in the US. *Goku saying that he hates hospitals, including hospital food references to how he screamed after having his bandages changed in "Plans for Departure". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 24 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 24 (BDGT) pt-br:O Contra-Ataque de Baby fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 24 it:Baby vuole l'energia dei Saiyan pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 24: Baby kontratakuje!! Opętany Saiyanin!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT